


promises

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: temerate - to break a bond or promise





	promises

Gajeel lit his cigarette, watching it ignite and send smoking swirling into his hard-set features. He took a drag, long and deep, and felt the way the smoke, like a balm, coiled and soothed its way through his lungs. Juvia called them glorified cancer sticks, but she always did have an eccentric streak. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her. 

She was beautiful, that was something else. And she was honest, and kind, and sincere almost to a disadvantage; people walked all over her, and Gajeel was accustomed to defending her because of it. Not that he needed to, of course. Juvia was more than capable of handling herself, and Gajeel loved to watch her let her magic loose. Loved to watch her in general, with her grace and confidence that made him painfully aware of his heart beating ardently in his chest. 

He was in love with her, that was obvious to the both of them. They bonded in the torment of Phatom Lord and bloomed together in cultivated environment of Fairy Tail. It was in the purgatory in between that she confessed that she loved him too. That’s why he joined Fairy Tail in the first place; he was weak to Juvia, and could not think of a time where he had denied her anything. They had a promise, both unspoken and not, that they would always be there for each other. That they would always be together. 

Gajeel savoured his smoke, tasting the bitterness on his tongue and wondering if it was Juvia who had put it there. He watched her from through the window into the guild, watched how she smiled at Gray and laughed with Lucy. He was losing her, and intentionally or not, she seemed to be completely unaware. Juvia was like an ocean, with an endless amount of emotion inside of her that sometimes consumed her, and she struggled to contain it for more than one person. He knew that this day would come eventually, because Juvia was too vibrant to remain concealed in his shadows. She deserved her place in the light, and Lucy and Gray could offer her that. 

No matter how selfish it was, Gajeel felt hurt. It was irrational, but if he could just keep Juvia to himself for a little longer… 

He shook his head, stubbing out the cigarette with his hard leather boots and tried not to consider it a metaphor for his situation.

“You said we’d be together. Just us. You lied.” 

Gajeel took one last, fleeting glance to Juvia’s lively form, and then walked away from the guild, stalking into the cool night of Magnolia.


End file.
